Aku Benci Ayam
by Sakura Nagasawa 'Ai
Summary: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... AYAM!"


Disclaimer:

Naruto (c) Masashi~sama

Aku benci AYAM! (c) Aiko Uchiha~chan.

Rated: T - Indonesian - Humor/Romance - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Warning: OC, OOC, MISS-TYPO, ABAL, ANCUR, GAJE, ANEH, JELEK, NGAK NYAMBUNG, DAN SEJENISNYA. SAYA SARANKAN UNTUK ANDA, YANG TIDAK INGIN Buang Air SEMBARANGAN DI HARAPKAN MEMBAWA BASKOM UNTUK JAGA-JAGA.

Ok, Aiko Uchiha~chan alias Aiko~chan, alias Ai~chan, alias Haura Nasywa alias #plakk...

Ok, mempersembahkan...

Aku benci AYAM!

Chapter 1.

**Sakura****'s**** pov**

Namaku Sakura haruno, umurku 15 tahun. Aku bercita2 ingin menjadi dokter spesialis. Sekarang aku bersekolah di Konoha International High School, kelas 1-2A. Hobiku baca buku, main basket, nulis cerpen, dll. Makanan favoritku adalah onigiri buatan kaa~san ku. Binatang yang paling ku benci adalah Ayam. Aku punya trauma sedikit dg ayam. Waktu umurku masih 9 tahun, aku mempunyai seekor ayam. Aku menyayangi ayam itu. Namun, suatu hari. Aku berniat untuk memberi makan ayam itu. Tiba2 ia mematuk tanganku. Aku menangis keras. Ayam iTu sangat kuat mematuk tanganku sampai2 ada bercak merah di harinya, aku menyuruh ayahku untuk memotong ayam itu. Sebagai pembalasan. Sejak saat itu, aku membenci Ayam. Dan, sudah aku putuskan, bahwa. Sakura Haruno BENCI AYAM! Dan, binatang kesukaanku adalah kelinci. Tapi, bukan berarti aku menyukai playboy. Tidak! Salah besar, kalau kalian menyangka bahwa aku suka playboy. Aku menyukai kelinci, karena mereka lucu dan imut.

Oh, ya aku tinggal di apartement milik orangtua ku. Aku tinggal bersama kakak sepupuku, Konan. Kak konan adalah sepupu ku dari ayah. Ia, tinggal di apartement ku sampai kuliah nya selesai. Dan, aku tinggal sendiri lagi deh! Dan, sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam ruang kelas yang 'cukup' ramai.

Tiba-tiba...

"Sakura!" Teriak ino memekakkan telinga semua orang yang mendengarnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Coba kau tebak ada berita apa?" Tanyanya.

"Kau di ajak kencan sai?" Tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Dapat hadiah dari ibumu?" Terka ku lagi.

Dia menggeleng lagi.

"Aku menyerah!" Kataku.

"Ada anak baru!" Serunya.

Semua siswa, kecuali aku, dan beberapa jenis laki2 pendiam, menoleh ino.

'Sudah kuduga!' Batinku.

"Hey. Dengarkan aku!" Kata ino, sedikit mencuri perhatianku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku santai.

"Ada 2 orang anak baru!" Katanya lagi.

"Hh... Terus apa hubungan nya denganku ino?" Tanyaku agak kesal.

"Ada!" Katanya.

Aku setengah terkejut mendengar perkataannya, mau tidak mau aku menghentikan aktifitas membaca novel baru kesayanganku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku ingin tahu sedikit.

"Salah satu dari kedua Anak baru itu. Mirip dengan binatang yang kau benci." Katanya.

Aku benar2 tidak mengerti arah pembicara- an ino denganku.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku yang memang benar2 tak mengerti.

"Yang pertama, rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Tapi, kau tak usah khawatir! Mereka adalah duo tampan!" Kata ino.

"Hah? Ayam? Kau tau kan aku phobia, dan trauma dengan ayam?" Kata ku. Aku mulai bergidik takut.

"Aku benci mereka!" Seruku.

"Hey, kau tak bisa membenci orang yang belum kau kenal!" Kata ino agak kesal.

"Tapi, sudah jelas dengan fisiknya!" Sergahku.

"Ah, ya sudahlah! Terserah kau. Aku sudah menasihatimu!" Kata ino, lalu kembali kebangkunya.

Suasana kelas menjadi tenang akibat ada sesosok guru berambut perak, muncul dari balik pintu. Dan memasuki ruangan kelasku.

"Ohayou semua! Kalian akan bertemu teman baru di sini!" Seru kakashi.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk!" Lanjutnya.

Muncullah 2 sosok murid. Seketika seluruh wanita di dalam kelas, kecuali aku dan Hinata. Bersorak sorai gembira.

"Kenal kan diri kalian!" Kata kakashi.

"Terima kasih!" Kata kedua murid itu bersamaan.

"Ohayou semua! Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Umurku 15 tahun. Tolong bantuannya ya!" Kata seorang pria dengan kumis di wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaa... Naruto kun!" Seru teman2 wanitaku sekelas.

"Hn... Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Umur 15 tahun. Tolong bantuannya!" Kini seorang pria berambut Seperti. Ehem... Pantat AYAM!

"KYAAAAAAA... Sasuke kun!" Teriakkan kali ini lebih keras dari yang tadi.

Aku hanya menatap kedua pria itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Ok, sasuke. Kau boleh duduk di sebelah sakura. Yang rambutnya pink!" Kata kakashi.

"Baik!" Kata sasuke.

Aku baru tersadar. Bahwa, hari ini gaara tidak masuk karena sakit.

**Tiba****-tiba****...**

"Tunggu2 kakashi sensei! Di sebelahku kan t4 duduk gaara!" Kataku menolak.

Sasuke terhenti sebentar.

"Tapi, gaara sedang sakit! Besok, dia bisa duduk dengan kiba!" Jawab kakashi tegas.

"Tapi... Ya sudahlah!" Kataku pasrah.

Sasuke mulai berjalan lagi dan duduk di sampingku.

"Oh ya, naruto. Kau duduk dengan Hinata. Yang rambutnya indigo." Kata kakashi lagi.

"Yosh... Baik sensei!" Katanya bersemangat.

Setelah si 'kucing' #tepaar! Duduk. Kakashi mulai menerangkan pelajaran. Aku tidak perduli apa yang di lakukan anak di sampingku ini. Lalu aku tersadar bahwa dia berbicara.

"Hey, namamu siapa?" Tanya sasuke.

Aku masih fokus memperhatikan kakashi sensei, ku pikir ia sedang berbicara dengan yang lain, tapi...

"Hey, kau tidak dengar ya?" Sasuke menyikut bahu ku.

Aku menoleh dengan tatapan malas.

"Berisik!" Kataku lalu kembali memperhatikan kakashi sensei.

'Hn? Baru kali ini, ada wanita yang mengabaikan ku! Menarik!' Batin sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu!" Kata sasuke lagi.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Jawab ku masih fokus dengan pelajaran.

**Sasuke****'s**** pov.**

'Hn? Sakura! Haruno Sakura! Nama yang indah! Dia sangat menarik!

Ah? Apa2 an aku ini! Kenapa jadi gini sih! Sadar sasuke! Sadar! Dimana sifat Cool mu? Cukup sasuke... Stay cool. Ok!' batin sasuke.

**End of Sasuke pov**

**End of**** Sakura pov**

**Normal pov**

KRINGGG... KRINGGG... KRINGGG... Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua siswa di kelas berhambur ke luar kelas. Kecuali, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Dan Ino.

Sakura pov.

Aku masih di dalam kelas. Seperti biasa, aku membaca buku novelku yang tadi sempat trtunda. Bisa ku dengar teriakkan ino memanggilku.

"SAKURAAA!" Teriak ino.

Sementara kulihat sasuke menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada apa lagi ino? Kau belum puas meneriaki ku lagi? Ada apa?" Tanyaku datar.

"Itu... Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Ucapan ino terputus2 akibat ngos2an.

"Apa?" Tanyaku masih datar.

"Hosh... Kakakmu! Hosh... Kakakmu... Sasori!" Kata ino sekali lagi.

Mataku membulat.

"Ada apa dengan kakakku?" Tanyaku mulai panik.

"Kakakmu asmanya kambuh!" Kata ino.

"Apa? Kambuh? Dasar bodoh!" Umpatku lalu lari ke tempat kakakku berada.

"Dimana?" Tanyaku pada ino yang ikut berlari.

"Di lapangan!" Kata ino.

Tanpa ku sadari. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata dan Neji, mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesampainya di lapangan...

Aku berlari menuju kakakku yang sedang duduk santai. Aku sedikit lega melihatnya, tapi, perasaan khawatir masih ada. Aku memandangnya dengan sebal. Ia hanya tersenyum. Apa? Tersenyum? Apa dia tidak berfikir dengan keadaannya sekarang ini?

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan ku? Sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu lama bermain basket! Kau itu sangat pelupa! Di mana inhaler mu? Pasti tertinggal! Kenapa kau tidak minta izin dengan Gay sensei? Kalau sudah merasa mulai sesak berhentilah untuk bermain! Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum? Apa kau tidak memperdulikan keadaanmu? Jangan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh seperti itu! Kau itu... Ah..!" Cerocos ku kesal dengan tingkah kakakku itu. Apakah Dia tidak tahu kalau aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa2!" Katanya santai.

"Bagaimana tidak apa2? Aku tahu tadi kau... Asma mu kambuh! Aku sangat khawatir denganmu!" Kataku masih sebal. Sedangkan kakakku hanya tersenyum. Kakakku menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Ok! Aku janji tidak akan mengkhawatirkanmu lagi! Adik ku tersayang!" Katanya santai.

"Ka-kakak!" Aku mulai terisak. Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaan nya. Aku sangat sayang dengan kakakku. Dia selalu menjagaku ketika kecil. Dia selalu menjagaku. Bahkan ia sempat mengabaikan asma nya hanya untuk menggendongku yang terluka karena terjatuh dari scooter.

"Hey, jangan menangis! Aku benci melihatmu menangis." Katanya sambil tersenyum dan menyeka air mataku.

"Jangan khawatir! Aku membawa inhalerku! Ya sudah jangan mencemaskan aku lagi! Sudah, ayo kembali ke kelasmu! Aku nanti sama Deidara!" Sambungnya lagi.

"Ia!" Jawabku.

"Tidak usah khawatir unn.! Kakakmu akan aman bersamaku!" Kata Deidara.

"Terima kasih senpai! Jangan ceroboh lagi!" Kata ku lalu kembali ke kelas dengan Ino.

Au: Pasti kalian bingung dimana Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata? Hinata dan Neji ternyata pergi ke kantin. Dan, karena Sasuke dan Naruto belum cukup mengetahui denah sekolah. Maka, mereka berdua kembali ke dalam kelas mereka.

{Balik ke cerita}

**Di Kelas Sakura...**

**Normal pov...**

Kelas sudah masuk. Semua siswa mulai ribut. Akibat guru yang mengajar belum datang. Sakura, Sasuke, dan Naruto, sibuk dengan aktivitas masing2. Sakura, masih setia dengan novelnya. Sasuke juga, tampak membaca buku Ensiklopedi. Dan Naruto, sedang asyik membaca komik keluaran terbaru. Oh, ternyata mereka ber3 cocok. Sama2 suka membaca. Ketika sakura ingin mengambil pensilnya yang saat itu memang berada di meja sasuke. Tiba2, tangannya tersentuh dengan tangan sasuke. Mengingat dia pobia ayam. Dan pria di sebelahnya mirip ayam. Dan ternyata, tangan yang tersentuh sasuke pun, tangan yang pernah di catok (bahasa apaan tuh?) ayam. Dengan cepat, sakura menarik tangannya dan berteriak GAJE...!

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" sakura benar2 berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal melihat wanita aneh di sampingnya yang karena di sentuhnya, menjadi teriak2 GAJE.

Sasuke hanya menganggap sakura sebagai fansgirlnya yang lain. Yang tak kalah gilanya dengan sakura.

"AYAM!" sakura berteriak sambil menunjuk2 sasuke.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, apa yang sakura lakukan. Bayangkan, sakura mengganggu konsentrasi membacanya, yang sedang seru2an (ensliklopedi seru?), memandangnya dengan tatapan mengerikan, dan satu hal lagi yang tidak sasuke terima, dia memanggil sasuke dengan panggilan ayam! Sekali lagi ku tekankan AYAM! Kau tahukan A-Y-A-M? (maap, terlalu berlebihan. Dan, sebenarnya saya juga pobia ayam! Tapi, saya suka makan ayam *halah) back to story.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Ia menatap sakura dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanyanya dingin.

Tanpa menjawab, sakura lari sekencang mungkin, meninggalkan sasuke yang sebal, sambil membawa novelnya tadi. Tidak lupa teriakkan yang benar2 menjengkelkan-menurut sasuke-.

"KYAAAAAA AYAM!" Teriak sakura.

Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan peralatan make-up nya. Langsung pergi mengejar sakura, takut terjadi apa2.

'Dasar gadis aneh' gumam sasuke sambil menyeringai kecil. Yang, tidak seorang siswa pun mengetahuinya.

TBC

-Tekanan Batin Cinta-

#plakk, gdebuk, ctaar, jgeerrr, tepaaarr, KYAAAA AYAM! (?)

A/N = maap, kalo jelek. Sebetulnya ide ini. Tercipta(?) ketika saya sedang jengkel melihat ayam peliharaan adek saya ngendap2(?) masuk rumah lewat pintu belakang. Dan, saya juga memang phobia AYAM! Tapi, saya suka dengan Ayam goreng, Opor Ayam, sop Ayam, Ayam goreng KFC, dan makanan yang berbahan dasar dari AYAM! Entah kenapa, setiap saya makan ayam. Saya selalu merasa menang (?). Hahahaha... Karena bisa makan ayam #tertawa bahagia. Apa lagi, ayam yang di benci. Huh... Bisa aku abisin semua. Hahahahahaha (tertawa bahagia lagi). Dan, intinya aku tidak suka ayam hidup.

Untuk kesempurnaan fic gaje buatan saya ini...

Pokoknya, semuanya yang suka, yang baca, yang ngelirik, yang lihat, yang sengaja atau ngak sengaja baca fict ini, terima kasih. Dan kalau perlu, boleh sekalian

MINTA REVIEW, DONG!


End file.
